


royally yours

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage kinda, Commoner!Heeseung, Fluff, Kind of!, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Modern Royalty, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Prince!Sunghoon, awkwardly endearing, bestie/head advisor jake, heeseung is very direct lmao, heewon are brothers, its modern royalty but with traditional laws n stuff, jungwon is the voice of reason, ohh theyre cute, sunghoon is too pure for the world, sunghoon is vv sensitive, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: When a royal turns 18, they are to marry a commoner from their kingdom to ensure that the royal bloodline will stay pure.Sunghoon always hated the idea, but when a boy with tanned skin and black curls shows up at his front door, he might need to rethink.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 39
Kudos: 147





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> now please dont expect this to be accurate in any way in terms of royalty lingo i am sucking this out of my thumb as i go :]

Crown Prince Park Sunghoon was seated in front of his large window. When he was younger, he had insisted on getting a windowsill to sit on since he was a big fan of watching the palace gardens. It always brought him comfort, the copious colors that splashed among the green were stunning to Sunghoon, but today they couldn’t provide the same comfort they used to.

He would turn 18 tomorrow, usually he was ecstatic when his birthday was coming up. The Prince loved the attention, to be quite frank. He loved the big party the King and Queen would throw for him, and he loved being in the spotlight at said party. This time however, he would turn _18._

Their kingdom had decided a long time before his parents were even born that when a royal turned 18, they would be to marry a commoner from the kingdom, handpicked by the royal’s head advisor. This was so that the royal bloodline would stay _pure,_ and would not be tainted by any other royal blood.

Sunghoon never liked the idea. He could see how happy his mother was, being picked to marry his father at a young age, but Sunghoon always had his doubts.

What if the person would hate him for essentially ruining their life? The commoners picked usually had no choice to accept, otherwise they would be greeted with a hefty fine that no commoner had ever paid as long as the law was instituted.

They would be to marry into royalty, but what if the person didn’t want that? Sunghoon had no doubt the person would be a great match for himself, he trusted his head advisor the most, he just wanted the best for his soon to be fiance and Sunghoon really hoped this would be it.

In the midst of his thoughts the doors to his chambers flew open. Sunghoon had no mind to turn around, the only person in the palace who dared to do that was-

“Sunghoon-ah!” Jaeyun panted, hands on his dress pants as he caught his breath. Realizing the servants were peeking inside of the room, Jaeyun cleared his throat. “Your Royal Highness, I am here to deliver important news.” He ended the sentence with a light bow.

Sunghoon snickered, waving towards the servants as a sign to close the doors. As soon as the heavy wooden doors fell into place Jaeyun stood upright, face flushed red.

“What is the important news you speak of, Head Advisor?” Sunghoon said with a smile.

“Oh quit it Sunghoon, this is really _really_ important.” At the seriousness in Jaeyun’s voice the Crown Prince sat up a bit straighter.

He gulped, _this was it._

“I finally picked your fiance.”

-

Sim Jaeyun, Sunghoon’s Head Advisor and best friend always did his job well. But the fact of the matter was, he was a bit _slow._

Usually, the royal family's fiancees are picked at least six months before the royal turned 18, so that they had time to get to know each other and what not. Now, Jaeyun knew how much Sunghoon disliked the idea of picking someone out of their own family to put them in the raven haired’s own, thus the Head Advisor strived to picking the absolute best match for the Crown Prince.

Hence why we’re here now, a day before the 18th birthday of said Crown Prince, and Jaeyun had just now picked his fiance.

“W-What do you mean _finally_? Didn’t you pick them months ago?” Sunghoon was panicking to say the least, his breathing picking up already.

“Well you see..” Jaeyun scratched his head, and Sunghoon wanted to pull all the hair out of his own.

“I just wanted to make sure I went through _everyone_ in the kingdom Sunghoon-ah, do you know how many people live here?” Jaeyun laughed, but the look on Sunghoon’s face quickly shut him up.

“So? Did you send them the letter already?” Sunghoon asked anxiously.

Jaeyun nodded, and Sunghoon staggered, falling back on his windowsill seat. That meant his soon to be fiance only had one day to pack and say his goodbyes and just the thought of that made Sunghoon want to cry.

The raven haired put his hand on his chest, hoping that if he squeezed hard enough the constricting feeling would go away soon enough. It didn’t, and Sunghoon was gasping for air.

Jaeyun quickly rushed over to Sunghoon, taking his head and putting it on his own shoulder. He slowly tapped Sunghoon’s back, counting with the younger boy to get his breathing steady. It seemed to work, the younger slowly coming to his senses after a few minutes as his breathing came back to normal.

Sunghoon pulled away, breathing slowly. “Thank you, Jaeyun.”

The Head Advisor smiled as he kneeled down next to the Crown Prince, rubbing his knee soothingly. “Sunghoon-ah, I’m sure it’ll be fine hm? I made sure this person was the best fit for you and I know you’re going to get along great okay?”

Sunghoon felt like a child, he hated when Jaeyun spoke to him like that, but sometimes it was necessary to get Sunghoon out of his own mind. The raven haired sniffled his tears away, patting his eyes dry as he sat up straight.

“Right, you’re right Jaeyun.” Sunghoon said, catching sight of the gardeners watering the flowers. The flowers that always gave him comfort. “Do you at least have some information about them?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Jaeyun scrambled at the change of tone in the younger’s voice, taking out the file he had.

The older sat next to Sunghoon, handing him the file. The latter gulped as he took it, and carefully scanned over the information provided. Sunghoon sighed in relief as he saw that his advisor had listened to him when he said he would prefer a male fiance.

The rest of the information was quite barren, the only thing popping out was his name and birthdate. Sunghoon smiled, he was older than he was. His finger grazed over the name written, in what he assumed was the boy’s own handwriting.

_Lee Heeseung._

-

When he woke up on his 18th birthday, Sunghoon felt like throwing up. Not because of the enormous amount of food that was stationed in front of him, but because his fiance would be arriving that night. His skin itched just thinking about it, and it seemed his parents had caught on.

The Queen gently placed her utensils down as she grabbed her son’s hand. “Sunghoon-ah, I can feel your nervousness love, don’t stress too much okay? Try to at least enjoy your birthday, you only turn 18 once.”

 _Yeah and you only marry once,_ Sunghoon thought.

He gave his mother a slow nod and even managed to squeeze out a smile, although he was sure his mother could tell it was forced. His father cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“Son, you can’t be like this at the party later today. Royals aren’t supposed to be nervous meeting their fiance, it should be the other way around. So don’t let the guests notice, understood?” His father spoke.

Sunghoon gulped, his father had always been strict, but never in a smothering way. Sunghoon was glad for his parents in that aspect, but his father was also very traditional and liked to do things the way the law had intended it.

“I understand father.” Sunghoon said, fork aimlessly poking at his food.

The King nodded, content with his answer. “Now go on son, you have a party to get ready for.”

-

As the servants styled his hair and put the faintest hint of make-up on his face Sunghoon had seemingly calmed down a lot from that morning. His nerves went away the closer the party got and he tried not to think about the event after the party too much.

“Are you okay Your Highness?” A meek voice came from beside him, and Sunghoon figured it was one of the servants asking.

He turned towards the voice as much as he could while being styled, and saw that the voice belonged to Kim Sunoo, a young boy whose family served the royal family for as long as he could remember.

The boy always had a knack for fashion, thus being appointed to Sunghoon’s team of royal stylists, if you will. Sunghoon liked the younger boy, he was always gentle while pinning things into the Crown Prince’s suits, and Sunghoon never failed to thank him for that.

“Ah yes, Sunoo-ah I’m fine, just a little nervous.” Sunghoon gave the younger a tight lipped smile as the latter let out a knowing sound.

The whole palace knew that the Crown Prince would be meeting his fiance for the first time tonight, Sunghoon wasn’t immune to the palace gossip even after living here for 18 years. 

As the servants helped him in his suit, a navy blue one specially picked by Sunghoon himself for his birthday. It was his favorite color and Sunghoon would be lying if he said he didn’t look good in it. He really wanted to make a good impression tonight.

The servants placed their finishing touches and carefully placed his crown on top of his neatly styled hair. He took a quick look in the mirror and held his breath for a moment.

_You’re 18 now Park Sunghoon, you can do this._

The 18 year old glanced outside to see heaps of cars pulling up already and Sunghoon figured that was his cue to go downstairs. He bowed towards the servants and thanked them for their work, eyes meeting Sunoo’s who gave him a small ‘good luck’.

Sunghoon smiled, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as he dismissed them. He waited for Jaeyun to enter, signalling that he could go downstairs and greet the guests. He watched the guests come in a little longer, before the doors to his chamber opened again.

“Your Royal Highness, are you ready?” Jaeyun said, mindful of the servants around them.

Sunghoon turned towards his advisor, taking one deep breath, voice coming out stronger than he thought was possible.

“Yeah Jaeyun, ready as I can be.”

-

The party went on fairly well, it felt like any other birthday party Sunghoon has had, except now the happy birthday greetings were followed by some sort of question about his fiance. Most of which Sunghoon couldn’t even answer.

When he had to tell his guests that he hadn’t met his fiance yet he was met with confused and surprised looks, and Sunghoon couldn’t blame them. He excused himself momentarily to head towards a less crowded place in the big ballroom, sitting himself down on one of the many seats.

He was seated for probably a minute when a voice calling his name rang out. Sunghoon looked up and a genuine smile finally grazed his features.

“Jongseong-ah, I’m glad you could make it.” Sunghoon stood up to envelop the older boy in a hug.

Park Jongseong was the Crown Prince of a neighbouring kingdom, and one of Sunghoon’s childhood friends. As kids they were forced to play together, and even though their personalities were about as opposite as you could get, they clicked well.

“Of course, can’t miss my friend’s 18th birthday now can I?” Jongseong said, but by the smirk on his face Sunghoon knew he meant something else with the statement.

“Oh please Jongseong, just be happy my kingdom is the only one with this stupid law, or else you would be married off by now as well.” Sunghoon said, scowl on his face.

Jongseong laughed, the loud boisterous laugh Sunghoon knew all too well. “Hey you should be happy too Sunghoon-ah! If it wasn’t for the law we might’ve had to marry each other.”

Sunghoon fake gagged at the statement, earning a punch to the shoulder from Jongseong. The pair laughed it off, silence falling over them when Jongseong turned to him with a serious face, something that didn’t happen often.

“You nervous, Sunghoon?”

The younger gulped, Jongseong could always read him like an open book. “Yeah I am. What if he hates it here, what if he hates me for bringing him here? I can’t live with that-”

Jongseong shushed him as he rubbed his back soothingly. “Calm down Sunghoon-ah, you’re working yourself up over nothing. Just trust Jaeyun okay? He knows you best.”

Sunghoon sighed, but figured Jongseong was right, as he usually was. The younger nodded, stopping his leg from bouncing anxiously.

Jongseong slapped his back once again for good measure before standing up. “Now show me to the food will you?”

-

The party had come to an end. Sunghoon saw all the guests out personally, as he thanked them for coming. Jaeyun stood next to him, checking the time on his watch which didn’t help in getting rid of Sunghoon’s nerves.

As soon as the last guests had departed Sunghoon turned towards Jaeyun. “How long?”

Startled, Jaeyun looked up. “Just a couple of minutes.”

Sunghoon nodded, “Okay, how do I look?”

Jaeyun looked at him with a blank expression and Sunghoon urged him to say something. “You look great, Your Highness.” Jaeyun sighed out.

As soon as his advisor uttered the words, a black car came driving up the palace’s property. Sunghoon quickly recognized it as the car sent to pick up his fiance and immediately straightened his posture.

The car came to a halt in front of the palace doors, and Sunghoon eagerly asked the servants to open the car door. Before the servants could even move from their spots however, the car door opened on his own and black boots followed.

The person stepped out of the car completely and once Sunghoon’s eyes fell on the figure his jaw almost dropped. The boy wore black boots, his legs were clad in black cargo pants and the hood of his hoodie was tucked over his messy black curls.

The boy’s gaze fell on the palace as his eyes shimmered with awe. He whistled lowly, head looking down to meet Sunghoon’s eyes. Sunghoon didn’t know what to do, he was rooted to the spot when he knew he should be welcoming his fiance but he simply couldn’t.

The boy’s beauty was overwhelming and Sunghoon had a faint urge to run his hand through the unruly curls. Jaeyun saved him from his embarrassment however, when he bowed towards the boy who awkwardly bowed back.

“-Highness, please introduce yourself.” Sunghoon looked away from the boy at the mention of the title, and although he missed what the older said completely, he knew he had to introduce himself.

Sunghoon walked forward, head dipping into a bow before straightening his back again. He introduced himself briefly, he didn’t want to waste time introducing himself. He wanted to hear _him_ speak.

The boy cleared his throat as he looked at the mass of people standing around them. As the boy’s voice reached Sunghoon’s ears he smiled, the honey voice fit his tan skin perfectly.

“Uhm...right, my name is Lee Heeseung, nice to meet you?”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung didn't want to leave his family.
> 
> Sunghoon knew this would happen.

“Thank you Miss! Please come again!”

Lee Heeseung politely waved after the customer, who gave him a smile back. Heeseung sighed, content with having another satisfied customer. It was nearing closing time for Lee’s flower shop anyway, so Heeseung quickly turned the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ and began dusting the shelves.

Even though the flowers had been out for a whole day already, they still smelled as heavenly as ever. The flower shop was his mother’s, on paper that is, since Heeseung was usually more present in the shop than she was. The boy didn’t mind, he loved the flowers and if he could take some of the workload from his mother’s shoulders he would gladly do so.

He was in the midst of counting today’s inventory when a loud thud came from the back of the shop. Heeseung sighed, putting down his pencil and heading over to the back room.

“I can see what you’re doing, Jungwonnie.”

Jungwon frantically turned around, trying to hide the broken vase pieces in his hand. “Hyung! I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The boy smiled, showing his dimple.

Heeseung tsked, carefully grabbing the broken pieces out of the younger boy’s hands. “What were you thinking, grabbing this with your bare hands, you could get a cut.”

Jungwon sheepishly smiled, handing over the broken pieces willingly. “I guess my brother would have to patch it up then.”

Heeseung sighed again, but looking at his younger brother’s adorable face made his annoyance vanish quickly. “Yeah yeah, bring the box out front, _without_ breaking something this time hm?”

The younger scowled, making Heeseung chuckle as he went back to the front desk. Jungwon had made it there as well, box intact. The pair began to close up the shop in silence, as they usually did.

Heeseung took his apron off as he high fived Jungwon, glad to have finished another day, when someone knocked on the front door window. The older frowned and looked at the clock, who could be knocking on their door at this hour?

Heeseung nudged Jungwon to go open the door as he finished up organizing, keeping a close eye on his younger brother as the door opened up. He could vaguely hear a voice, and then Jungwon’s smaller voice after when the door closed again.

Peeking around the corner Heeseung noticed that Jungwon was rooted to the spot in front of the door, a letter of sorts in his hand. “Who was it Wonie? What is that?”

Jungwon’s mouth opened and closed, seemingly at a loss for words. Heeseung moved closer when the boy began speaking. “It’s...it’s a letter hyung, from the Palace.”

Heeseung abruptly stopped walking as he locked eyes with his brother.

_‘This can’t be happening’_

_‘Surely they don’t want Jungwon? He’s only 16.’_

_‘How are we going to pay the fine?’_

“It’s-it’s for you, hyung.”

Heeseung’s mind was spinning as he registered the words. He shook his head, stalking over to Jungwon, grabbing the letter out of his hands.

‘T _o Lee Heeseung,_

_On behalf of Crown Prince Park Sunghoon we are glad to inform you that you have been chosen as the Crown Prince’s fiance. You will be expected at the Palace tomorrow evening to meet with the Crown Prince personally. You can take one bag of personal belongings, the rest will be royally cared for._

_If you fail to be at the meeting tomorrow you will be issued a fine in accordance with the law. Please think about your choice wisely._

_With kind regards,_

_The Crown Prince’s Head Advisor,_

_Shim Jaeyun.’_

The letter ended with a fancy Palace seal, marking it as an official royal document. Heeseung’s grip on the letter loosened, as it fell to the ground soundlessly.

“Hyung.”

Jungwon’s small hand tugged on his own, and as he looked up at his younger brother’s eyes that used to sparkle with glee but were now filled with tears, he tugged him into a hug. The younger sobbed quietly into his shirt, but Heeseung didn’t mind.

“It’s going to be okay Jungwon-ah, we’ll-we’ll figure it out okay?” Heeseung knew there was no ‘figuring it out’, he had to go. There was no way his family could pay the fine, and Heeseung wouldn’t let them if they could.

“I’ll talk to them okay? I’ll make sure I can visit, I promise Jungwon-ah.” The younger boy sniffled as he looked up at his brother. He held out his pinky slowly, and Heeseung locked it with his own, stamping their thumbs together afterwards.

Heeseung ruffled Jungwon’s hair, the black curls that resembled his own. _The Crown Prince can’t be that bad that he’d refuse to let him see his family, right?_

Heeseung guessed he’ll find out tomorrow.

-

“Uhm...right, my name is Lee Heeseung, nice to meet you?”

Sunghoon couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face, he had to thank Jaeyun later. The servants quickly rushed to Heeseung’s side, hands already taking his bag from him. The curly haired frowned and tugged the duffel bag back to his side. “I can carry it myself, thank you.”

The small smile he shot the servants was enough to have Sunghoon’s heart beat like crazy, and in moments like these he was glad he had Jaeyun at his side. The latter cleared his throat, gesturing an arm to the Palace.

“If you’ll follow me Heeseung-ssi, Your Highness?” He addressed Sunghoon as well, who walked behind them slowly, hands behind his back.

He looked at Heeseung, who was looking around the Palace in awe and the Crown Prince held back another smile. Jaeyun was guiding him through the Palace, and Sunghoon trudged behind them silently. He noticed they went through most of the important places already and were now coming to their chambers.

“And this is where you’ll be staying, you will be in separate rooms but there’s a door in between that connects them both.” Jaeyun explained, to which Heeseung nodded.

Sunghoon blushed at the mention of the door that connected both rooms and was disappointed when Heeseung merely nodded at the prospect.

 _All in it’s time,_ he thought.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have to organise the remains of the party below. Heeseung-ssi, please make yourself comfortable.”

Jaeyun bowed, shooting Sunghoon an exasperated look as he turned around and left. Sunghoon gulped as the older turned around, looking at Sunghoon with a look he couldn’t quite describe.

“Can we...can we talk?”

-

Heeseung had thrown his duffel bag on the bed carefully as to not wrinkle the most likely satin sheets. He scoffed quietly, they could only dream of this back home.

_Jungwon would love it._

Heeseung willed his thoughts away as he walked towards the door that connected his and the Crown Prince’s room. He knocked on it carefully, and when a soft voice told him to come in, he did.

The Crown Prince was seated on his bed as well, still dressed in his navy blue suit. Heeseung chuckled, “That can’t be comfortable now can it?”

Sunghoon stammered, “Ah no it’s fine! I’m used to it.”

The older hummed, awkwardly standing in the middle of Sunghoon’s ridiculously large room. Sunghoon hesitantly pointed towards a chair close by, “You can sit there...if you want.”

Heeseung took him up on the offer, feeling all too out of place on the soft material.

“You didn’t say much during the Palace tour uhm...Your Highness?” Heeseung’s voice came out unsure, to which Sunghoon chuckled lightly.

“Please call me Sunghoon when we’re alone, and I-I don’t know, I didn’t have much to say I guess.” The raven haired fidgeted with the lapels on his suit.

“I hope you’ll be able to talk to me freely, you know, seeing as we are to marry each other.” Heeseung chuckled, but truthfully he didn’t see how it was funny.

Sunghoon winced at the older’s voice, as it was clear Heeseung didn’t want to be here. Sunghoon blinked away the tears threatening to spill as he nodded, he couldn’t find his voice to speak.

“I did have a question...Sunghoon-ssi.”

The latter’s head snapped up, looking at the older with wide eyes. He noticed Heeseung’s eyes become softer for a split second, before the look vanished from his pretty doe eyes.

“I was hoping you could allow me to visit my family, for the remainder of my stay here.” Heeseung said, eyes full of resolution, “I have a younger brother you see, and he needs my help, my mother does too, so please Sunghoon-ssi.”

Sunghoon’s heart ached a little, did the older really think he wasn’t allowed to leave? That _he_ wouldn’t allow him to? “O-of course, you’re able to leave Heeseung-ssi, the palace will make sure your family will be cared for if they are unable to do so themselves.”

Sunghoon swore he saw a scowl on the older’s face before he turned back towards Sunghoon. The silence was deafening and the Crown prince hoped he hadn’t said something wrong.

“Right then,” Heeseung stood up, Sunghoon’s eyes following him. “Since it’s already late I’ll speak to you tomorrow then?”

The older’s hand was already on the door knob to his own room when Sunghoon nodded, a quiet “Yeah, I’ll see you.” leaving his lips. The older turned the door knob and vanished into his own room, and Sunghoon bit his lip to stop the tears.

He hastily tugged the suit off, it was suffocating him, and threw it onto the dresser; he would care about it tomorrow. He glanced at the crown that was neatly placed next to the dresser and the first tear fell.

He put on his pyjama and sat on his windowsill seat, the moon illuminating the garden beautifully. He thought about why he was in this position, why he couldn’t have been a prince of another kingdom, or a commoner for goodness sake.

Tiny sobs racked through his body as he thought back to the pain in Heeseung’s voice as he practically begged to see his family, as if he would be a prisoner here. Sunghoon curled into himself as the sobs began to take a toll on his body, fatigue taking over quickly.

The room became quiet once again.

Heeseung stood with his back to the door, listening to the Crown Prince’s cries as they could be heard through the walls. He contemplated going back in, but he wasn’t sure if that was his place at all.

He bit his lip, he couldn’t leave him like this. As he was about to twist the doorknob the sobs silenced, and the only sound Heeseung heard was his own breathing. He sighed, letting go of the doorknob and falling onto the bed.

He grinned at the thought of getting to see his family again soon, and his grin unconsciously widened even more as he thought back to the Crown Prince’s smile when he first saw him, but if you asked Heeseung, he would deny it, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad hoon is a sad me


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to compromise, even in marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter since i didnt want to break up the pacing of the next one, soz
> 
> hope you enjoy this still!

Sunghoon sat in their dining hall, events from the day before long forgotten. He was supposed to be having breakfast with Heeseung, but the latter was still asleep and Sunghoon figured he’d let him sleep in for a bit.

He had breakfast with his parents as usual and there was a question that was just itching on Sunghoon’s mind.

“Mom, I have a question.” Sunghoon thought he should just get it over with.

His mother turned to him and beckoned him to speak further. Sunghoon cleared his throat as he glanced over to his father, whose focus was still on his breakfast. “Yesterday uhm…Heeseung asked me if I would _allow_ him to see his family and I was just wondering, he’s not a prisoner here or anything, right?”

His mother sighed, grabbing his hands. “Of course he isn’t sweetheart. Some of your ancestors may have abused the law of marriage in the past, forcing their fiancees to stay at the palace at all times.” Sunghoon grimaced. “But it isn’t like that anymore Sunghoon-ah, I was free to see my family as well, your father never forced me to stay here.”

Sunghoon nodded slowly. His father cleared his throat and Sunghoon turned his head towards him. “Heeseung is free to see his family yes, but he has to be under the palace’s protection when he does so and he does need to live here in the palace. He isn’t a prisoner here Sunghoon-ah, don’t worry about that.”

The raven haired let out a sigh, relieved now that he had both his parents’ opinion on the matter.

“Is it okay if I go with Heeseung to see his family today then? I believe I have no important schedules and I’ll be sure to bring a guard with me.” The Crown Prince pleaded.

His father sighed before nodding. “I don’t see why not, you need to go out into town more as it is anyways.”

Sunghoon beamed, excusing himself from the breakfast table as he dashed upstairs to Heeseung’s room. He brought himself to a halt in front of the door, regaining his composure as he knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he frowned, and proceeded to knock again.

Still no sign of life came from the room and Sunghoon’s hand hovered over the door knob. He had to make sure Heeseung was alright so he took a deep breath and opened the door carefully.

He looked inside the room slowly. The curtains were still drawn and the only sign that Heeseung was in there was the form of a body under the covers. Sunghoon tiptoed over to the older and when he got closer he couldn’t help but smile.

Heeseung was still sleeping, soft breaths leaving his lips. His curly hair was sticking up in all places and Sunghoon thought he even saw a bit of drool on the pillow. It was endearing to say the least.

Sunghoon had to wake Heeseung up however, as it was almost 10 a.m and they had to leave early if he wanted to make something out of his day. He hesitantly shook the older by his shoulder and the curly haired boy didn’t even budge.

The younger sighed, he sure was a heavy sleeper. He continued to shake him a bit more aggressively this time and Heeseung finally stirred. He swatted Sunghoon’s hand away as he mumbled out, “Five more minutes, Jungwon-ah.”

A sigh left Sunghoon’s lips, _that must be his brother_ , he thought.

“Heeseung-ssi? You have to get up.” Sunghoon said softly, not wanting to startle the older awake. That failed though it seemed, as Heeseung quickly woke up at the sound of Sunghoon’s voice. He blinked around a couple of times to get his bearings before locking his eyes with Sunghoon’s own.

Neither one of them spoke and the silence was once again too much for Sunghoon. He coughed, averting his eyes. “Good morning Heeseung-ssi, I spoke to my parents this morning and they have no problem with you seeing your family regularly, albeit escorted with guards when you go out.”

As the words of the Crown Prince registered in Heeseung’s mind slowly, a grin made its way onto his face. He hastily stood up, “Can I go today then?”

Sunghoon smiled at the older’s enthusiasm and nodded, “I was wondering...no I was _hoping_ I could come with you today?” Sunghoon asked hesitantly.

Heeseung frowned, “Why-why would you want to?”

The frown etched its way onto Sunghoon’s face as well as he answered, “Because I’d like to meet your family? If I overstepped any boundaries I understand I-”

“No!” Heeseung interrupted him. “No, no not at all I didn’t uhm...I didn’t think you’d want to meet them.” The older fiddled with his sleeves, and Sunghoon noted that the shirt he was wearing was way too big on him. _Cute._

“Of course I do, I want to know more about you.” Sunghoon said, already feeling his face heat up.

Heeseung seemed to be in the same predicament as he rubbed the back of his neck, ears turning red. “Ah okay then, I’ll-I’ll get dressed then!”

He tried smoothing down the curls on top of his head hastily as Sunghoon chuckled, making his way out of the room.

-

The ride towards town was silent, except for the rhythmic tapping on Heeseung’s knee. Sunghoon glanced over at the older who was staring out of the window. He swallowed, wondering if he should start a conversation or if the older would rather he leave him alone with his thoughts.

“A-are you nervous?” Sunghoon asked.

Heeseung’s head turned towards the Crown Prince, stopping his hands. “Ah no not nervous. I’ve just never been away from my brother this long, it’s making me a bit antsy I suppose.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Sunghoon hummed in understanding. “Jungwon, right?”

Heeseung’s eyes widened and before the older thought he was some creep who looked up information on him he explained. “You mentioned his name when I went to wake you up this morning, so I figured.”

The curly haired boy looked relieved and a little embarrassed. “Yeah that’s my brother, he’s 16 and we’re always together, so I hope he’s doing well on his own.”

Sunghoon eyed the older’s hand that was resting on his knee, and in a burst of confidence he placed his own hand on top. Heeseung froze, blinking at their hands. “He’ll be fine Heeseung-ssi, and you’ll get to visit him lots so don’t worry about not seeing him okay?”

Heeseung continued to stare at their hands and Sunghoon figured he was probably uncomfortable so he sighed, going to retract his hand when Heeseung laid his other hand on top as well, trapping him in. “Thank you, I’m sorry if I seemed a bit unwilling yesterday but, you’re sweet Sunghoon-ah.”

Their eyes met, and Sunghoon smiled at the dropped formality. “I’m-I’m glad Heeseung-ssi, it’s not my intention to make this uncomfortable for you.”

Sunghoon’s face flushed as he sheepishly looked up to meet Heeseung’s eyes. “Also, I was wondering if I could call you hyung? The formalities are kind of awkward with someone older than me.” Sunghoon laughed, using his other hand to rub his neck, a smile still on his face.

Heeseung smiled as well, squeezing his hand softly and Sunghoon thought he would melt at the sweet gesture. “You can call me hyung, or Heeseung, whatever you prefer.”

They continued to smile at each other as Sunghoon rubbed the back of the older’s hand softly, not even noticing they had already arrived at their destination.

“Okay, Heeseung-hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also figured that this story is going to be 6 chapters, the 7th being an epiloque~ hope you can continue to support this until then!
> 
> also updates are going to be slower since college sucks but :]  
> let me know what you thought!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung's not sure if it's something in the air, but things start to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT to toot my own horn but i think this chapter is vv cute :D  
> hope you'll enjoy!!

Stepping out of the car, Heeseung could barely contain his excitement to be back home. So much so that he completely forgot that he was still clasping Sunghoon’s hand in his, looking back to him when he wasn’t moving. His gaze quickly shifted to their interlaced hands and he yelped.

He didn’t move his hand right away however, opting to look at the Crown Prince instead. The latter was looking at their quaint flower shop in awe. “I didn’t know you had a flower shop hyung.” He said, shifting his gaze to Heeseung, whose eyes were wide.

Sunghoon then noticed their intertwined hands as well and quickly pulled away, clearing his throat as he muttered an apology. Heeseung tried not letting his disappointment show too much.

He opened the door to the shop and frowned when he saw no one behind the counter. “I’ll be right there!” Came the voice of his younger brother, followed by clattering in the back. Heeseung winced as he looked at Sunghoon, who was crouching down to look at some flowers on the lower ground.

“H-hyung?”

Heeseung’s head whipped around as he smiled. It hadn’t been long since he last saw Jungwon, just a couple of days, but he had missed the younger’s presence like crazy. “Jungwon-ah.” He breathed out, opening his arms.

The younger wasted no time in running over, clasping his arms around the older’s waist as they hugged. “I missed you hyung, how are you here? Why are you here?” Jungwon rambled.

Heeseung chuckled as he patted the younger’s curls, pinching his cheeks while he was at it. Jungwon scowled as he pulled away, only then noticing the other figure in the shop. His eyes widened as he untangled himself from Heeseung, going as far as giving a full 90 degrees bow.

Sunghoon flushed as he beckoned Jungwon to stand up straight. “A-ah please, there is no need for that Jungwon-ssi.” The Crown Prince said.

“I’m-I’m sorry Your Highness please uhm please forgive me for being rude.” Jungwon said, face flushed and on the brink of tears. 

Sunghoon’s eyes widened as he took in the younger’s state and quickly put his hands on Jungwon’s shoulders. “You don’t have to address me so formally Jungwon-ssi, there’s no one here but us, alright?”

Jungwon blinked a few times and nodded shyly, still not meeting Sunghoon’s eyes.

Sunghoon smiled softly as he placed a hand on top of Jungwon’s head. “You have the same curls as your brother, it’s pretty.”

Heeseung, who had been watching the interaction from the sidelines flushed as he indirectly called Heeseung’s hair pretty, he indirectly called _Heeseung_ pretty, right?

He quickly snapped out of it as he looked around the store. “Jungwon-ah, it looks the same as when I left, have you been taking good care of the store?”

Jungwon nodded enthusiastically. “Of course hyung, I water the plants 3 times a day like you said and I dust everything off. Although I have to do it alone now.” The younger pouted, and Heeseung’s heart broke.

Before Heeseung could say anything however, Sunghoon was quick to interject. “We’ll come by often, or Heeseung will come on his own, so you don’t have to do all of it by yourself.” Sunghoon smiled as he said it, and Heeseung felt something that he couldn’t quite place.

The youngest smiled as well, and Heeseung was glad to see his mood changing so quickly. “Anyways hyung, is it fun in the palace? Is it pretty? It has a really huge garden right?”

Jungwon was so excited Heeseung didn’t have the heart to tell him he had barely seen anything, spending most of his time cooped up in his room. He scratched the back of his neck. “Ah I-I haven’t been out much.”

Jungwon pouted once again. “Ah I was hoping you could tell me about the garden hyung.”

“Do you want to see it yourself?”

The brother’s turned to look at Sunghoon, who was looking at the wall of flowers.

“Really?” Jungwon asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Heeseung stood next to Sunghoon, whispering, “Sunghoon-ah, is that a good idea?”

Sunghoon shrugged, “Why not? It _is_ really pretty, about time someone appreciated the garden.”

The Crown Prince grinned as he waved Jungwon over. “Come on, I’ll make sure you won’t miss any of the shop’s income today, so you can close early.”

Jungwon tugged off his apron, and Heeseung had no time to intervene before the youngest was already climbing into the car, Sunghoon opening the door for him. He looked back at Heeseung and raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you coming?”

Heeseung sighed, trudging over to the car.

He sighed, _the Crown Prince had really won his brother over just like that huh?_

-

The ride back to the palace was filled with Jungwon’s chatter, mostly stories Sunghoon had asked him to tell, much to Heeseung’s chagrin.

“-And then one time when hyung was working in the back he dropped a whole bucket of water and then proceeded to slip while trying to clean it up! It was hilarious.” Jungwon laughed, stuck to Sunghoon’s side.

Heeseung groaned, nodding his brother’s knee with his own. “That’s enough Jungwon-ah.” 

Jungwon mocked him, and Heeseung hit his leg in retaliation. On the side Sunghoon was giggling, covering his face as he watched the brothers bicker.

“Don’t worry Heeseung, I won’t tell anyone.” Sunghoon said as he continued to giggle with Jungwon.

 _They really get along well,_ Heeseung thought, a grin on his face as he watched the two.

As soon as they reached the Palace the car door opened, and Sunghoon helped Jungwon out, the latter sporting the same look as Heeseung did when he first arrived.

Heeseung was in the middle of stepping out of the car when a hand popped in view. He met Sunghoon’s eyes as the younger smiled, waving his hand around in the hopes that the older would hold it.

Said older scoffed, but grabbed onto the Crown Prince’s hand nonetheless, earning a soft rub on the back of his hand.

“Should we look at the garden first? You can go up to show Jungwon your room later if you want.” Sunghoon asked, and the squeeze of his hand made this feel all too domestic all of a sudden.

Heeseung cleared his throat, stuttering out a “Yeah, sure.” as the trio made their way over to the Palace gardens.

To be honest, Heeseung was wondering about the garden as well. It was no secret that the Palace garden was known for its beautiful greenery and being the flower enthusiast that he is, Heeseung couldn’t wait to take a look

Jungwon bounced around in front of them as the pair still had their hands clasped together, but neither one of them seemed to mind, already used to the feeling as they slowly swung their hands back and forth.

The oldest gasped as the garden came into view and gently tugged Sunghoon with him to look. He crouched down next to the pond, sticking his hand in the water, hissing when it was too cold. Sungoon chuckled, and tapped Heeseung’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Come, I’ll show you my favorite part.” Sunghoon looked hopeful, and when Heeseung made sure that Jungwon was occupied with the primroses he nodded, following the Crown Prince.

He led him to a little gazebo tucked away in the garden. It was surrounded by flowers and it might honestly be the most gorgeous thing Heeseung had seen. Well, _except one_.

He noticed he was spacing off, and realized the warmth of Sunghoon’s hand had left his own. Looking around, he saw the raven haired crouching down so he walked over.

“These are my favorites.” Sunghoon said, as if he knew Heeseung had walked over.

“White Lilies?” Heeseung asked, and Sunghoon hummed, taking in the scent.

 _Purity,_ Heeseung thought. He unconsciously smiled as he crouched down next to Sunghoon. “They suit you, Sunghoon-ah.”

“Oh? How come?” Sunghoon asked.

“They mean purity, and I think that resembles you quite well.”

Sunghoon gulped as he locked eyes with the older. The latter’s eyes showed no signs of insincerity, so Sunghoon flushed, opening his mouth to say something when Jungwon ran up behind them.

Sunghoon quickly averted his gaze, pretending he was very busy inspecting the white lilies. “Hyung! Can you show me your room now?”

Heeseung looked at his brother and back at Sunghoon. “A-ah yeah sure.”

“Was it what you expected Jungwon-ah?” Sunghoon asked, standing up.

Jungwon nodded. “Yeah it’s very pretty! Thank you for bringing me uhm,” Jungwon looked around quickly, “Sunghoon-hyung.”

Sunghoon grinned as he ruffled the younger’s hair fondly. “You two can go up, I’ll stay here so you can have some privacy.”

Heeseung took Jungwon by the arm so he wouldn’t bound off and dared to sneak a peek at Sunghoon. The latter was looking at them, urging them to go on. Heeseung gave him a smile as he tugged Jungwon off in the direction of the Palace doors.

His heart rate picked up slightly as he looked back at the Crown prince who was looking at the Asters this time. He averted his gaze back to Jungwon who was animatedly talking about all of the different flowers he’s never even seen before.

 _What’s going on with me?_ Heeseung thought, as he willed his beating heart to calm down.

-

“Wah you’re room is so big hyung!” Jungwon said as he fell down on the bed. He stroked the bed sheets and gasped. “These are so soft! Are these satin?”

Heeseung chuckled, sitting next to his brother. “I think so yeah, you like them?”

The younger nodded as he stood up to look around. “It must be nice to live here hyung.” Jungwon said, pout evident in his voice.

“Materialistically it’s nice, but I miss you though, and mom.” Heeseung frowned.

“You can see us whenever, right? Sunghoon-hyung said so. He seems really nice by the way, I like him.” Jungwon said, sitting back down on the bed.

Heeseung sighed, nodding absentmindedly. “Yeah I-I guess he’s nice?” He said, fiddling with his sleeve.

Jungwon halted his hand, already used to Heeseung’s nervous antics. “What do you mean you guess? I saw you looking at each other in the garden, that was more than ‘he’s nice I guess.’”

Heeseung spluttered. “W-what do you mean, I was just telling him the meaning of the flowers.” He trailed off.

Jungwon hummed, but the look on his face showed that he didn’t believe any of it. “Why are you so hesitant hyung? At least get to know him more, he’s already done a lot for you.”

Heeseung looked at the younger. “Since when are you so wise? You’re 16.”

Jungwon laughed. “So? You know I’m the older brother sometimes hyung.”

Heeseung tried hitting him, but the younger ran off to look at some of the trinkets around the room. Sighing again, Heeseung stood up to look out the window. He could barely see the small gazebo, but Sunghoon’s pale skin and contrasting hair stood out amongst all of the colors.

Jungwon was right, why _was_ he so hesitant?

-

As the sun began to set, Sunghoon instructed the driver to get Jungwon home safely. Heeseung wanted to go with the younger, but Jungwon insisted he could go on his own.

Waving goodbye and giving Heeseung a hug, Jungwon stepped in the car as it drove off. The air was silent for a bit before Sunghoon spoke. “He’s cute, Jungwon-ah.”

Heeseung smiled, people often told him that. “I don’t have any siblings, so it kind of felt like I had a younger brother as well today.” Sunghoon said, shooting Heeseung a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The silence returned, and Heeseung bobbled on his feet, figuring out if he should say anything or just turn around and leave. Sunghoon made the choice for him however, when the raven haired sighed and walked up the steps to the front doors.

“Do you...do you want to hang out tomorrow?”

Sunghoon’s steps halted as he turned back around, looking down at Heeseung who was looking up at him. Sunghoon’s eyes twinkled, Heeseung noticed, and he wondered if it was because it was cold or if it was because he seemed to have the stars in his eyes that night.

“H-hang out? You mean the two of us?”

Heeseung nodded, not breaking eye contact. He thought it was a stupid idea when the Crown Prince didn’t respond, but was surprised when the younger began to speak.

“Okay, I’ll ask Jaeyun to clear my schedule for tomorrow then.”

Heeseung smiled, relieved. “Okay, I’ll uhm...see you tomorrow?”

Sunghoon nodded, looking away as the cold air flushed his cheeks red.

“It’s a date then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love flowers sigh!!  
> let me know what you thought~


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to get to know each other, the old fashioned way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter 5! sorry for the kind of late upload but my mind has been elsewhere tbh, but today’s heehoon vlive inspired me
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^

To say that Sunghoon was nervous would be an understatement. He hadn’t expected the older to ask him to hang out together, just the two of them. The thought made Sunghoon gulp as he tossed around in bed. He closed his eyes, willing the conversation he had earlier with Jaeyun away.

-

“Clear your schedule?! What do you mean?” Jaeyun shrieked, trying to keep his voice down.

Sunghoon chuckled awkwardly as he looked around. The ceiling was interesting today, had it always been that color?

“Sunghoon-ah!”

Jaeyun brought him back to reality as he looked at the shorter male. “Well uhm….you see..”

The older was beginning to look annoyed now, crossing his arms as he gave Sunghoon a pointed look. “In the 2 years that I’ve been your advisor you have never _ever_ asked me to clear your schedule, and tomorrow as well? You have a lot of lessons tomorrow Sunghoon-ah.”

“I know Jaeyun, it’s just….Heeseung-hyung asked me to hang out tomorrow….like a date.” Sunghoon flushed at the word.

Jaeyun’s mouth fell open. “A date?! Wait Heeseung- _hyung_? What happened today?”

Sunghoon grinned as he recalled the events that happened today. How Heeseung had been okay with Sunghoon calling him hyung, how he didn’t pull away when Sunghoon held his hand and how content he seemed to be with his brother in the garden.

“Yeah I’m not sure if I’m dreaming but in the case that I’m not, please clear my schedule for tomorrow Jaeyun, I promise to catch up on the lessons.” Sunghoon pleaded, even going as far as to latch onto Jaeyun’s arm, who grunted in retaliation.

“I guess you have a good enough reason, I’ll just tell your teachers that you’re spending the day with your fiance but you owe me after this Sunghoon-ah!” Jaeyun said, shrugging Sunghoon’s arm off.

Sunghoon beamed, excited at the prospect of tomorrow. “I already owe you for picking out my fiance, Jaeyun.”

-

Sunghoon couldn’t help but smile at the thought again, even though admitting to his best friend that he had a date was quite embarrassing. He thought about what they would do tomorrow and wondered if Heeseung had anything planned.

 _Just in case he hasn’t, I’ll prepare something._ Sunghoon thought, heart fluttering as he realized this would be his first date ever. With thoughts running through his mind about what he could possibly prepare his eyes fluttered shut, the black haired boy in the room next to him on his mind.

-

Sunghoon made it his mission to wake up as early as he could. He tiptoed down the hall, reaching the kitchen he made sure not to make any noise. He softly closed the door behind him as he let out a sigh, leaning against the cold wooden door.

“Your Highness?”

Sunghoon yelped at the sudden voice, and opened his eyes. “Sunoo?! What are you doing here?”

Sunoo looked around. “This...is my job?”

“You’re never in the kitchen.” Sunghoon scowled.

Sunoo laughed softly. “Since there aren’t any events coming up I don’t have much to do with the styling team, so I was put on kitchen work.”

Sunghoon nodded, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape at the information. He was still standing against the door as he shuffled around, not really knowing what to do now that there was another person involved.

“What are you doing up so early then, Your Highness?” Sunoo asked, putting something in the oven. Wait, oven?

Sunghoon just now realized the kitchen was full with food, which was probably for breakfast later. “Sunoo-ah! Do you know how to cook?”

Sunoo looked at the older like he grew two heads as he answered. “Of course I do, all this food didn’t make itself Your Highness.”

The fact that Sunoo gave a witty remark but still addressed the older by his royal title made Sunghoon snicker, as he inched closer to the younger boy.

“Would you be able to help me then? I need to make food...a lot of it.”

Sunoo frowned, “Why? Aren’t you eating with the King and Queen today?”

Sunghoon shook his head as he grinned. “Not today, I’m eating with someone special today.”

Sunoo looked at him pointedly as the realization began to set. “You’re eating with Heeseung-hyung then?”

“Yes I am, wait, hyung? Are you two close?” Sunghoon asked, suddenly really interested.

Sunoo shrugged, “I cleaned his room a few times and we talked then, he’s very nice.”

The older nodded, “Yeah, he is.”

Sunoo laughed at the Crown Prince’s expression, “So, what do you want to make then? Do you know what he likes?”

That wasn’t something Sunghoon had considered. He didn’t really know what the older liked at all, so he was glad they had a chance to talk later.

“Uhm...we can just make the basics? You know, breakfast stuff.”

Sunoo laughed as he pushed past Sunghoon to grab more ingredients.

“You’re hopeless, Your Highness.”

-

Making the food took longer than expected because, as Sunoo so graciously pointed out, Sunghoon was quite hopeless in the kitchen. Sunoo ended up making most of the food as Sunghoon watched or did small tasks but he ended up thanking Sunoo profusely as he left the kitchen with a basket full of food.

He could barely catch the time on the clock, and it already read 10 a.m. Not really breakfast time anymore, but if it was the first thing Heeseung would eat it would count as breakfast, right?

Sunghoon rushed back to his room, carefully placing the basket on his dresser as he picked out clothes to wear. He didn’t want to be too formal, but he also didn’t have anything _not_ formal either.

He bit his lip, eyes going over his options. He ended up choosing a white dress shirt, which was a bit long on him, and a light blue cardigan on top. He paired it with black dress pants as those were the only pants he had and took a look in the mirror.

His mother probably wouldn’t like what he was wearing but he figured he looked quite good. He styled his hair quickly and forgoed the makeup for today, he wasn’t skilled enough to do it himself anyways.

He took one last breath as he took the basket, knocking on Heeseung’s door. He felt a slight deja vu as the older didn’t answer again, and didn’t bother knocking a second time before going into the room.

As expected, the older was still fast asleep, sheets thrown all over the place. Sunghoon sighed, putting the basket down to wake the older.

“Heeseung-hyung? Wake up.” Sunghoon said, nudging Heeseung in the hopes that he’d wake up.

When there was no response he groaned, nudging the older a bit more forcefully this time. _Yeah, deja vu alright._

“Just a minute, Sunghoon-ah.” Heeseung groaned out, and Sunghoon stilled at the fact that the older called _his_ name this time, and not his brother’s.

Heeseung seemed to realize as well, as his eyes widened, meeting Sunghoon’s own, the latter being crouched in front of his bed. Sunghoon now realized how close he was, a blush already forming on his cheeks.

Heeseung almost jumped out of bed, flattening his curls again, which seemed to be a habit of his. “What time is it?!”

Sunghoon smiled, “Around 10 a.m, no need to rush.”

That seemed to calm Heeseung down as his eyes found the basket placed next to Sunghoon. “What’s that?” He asked, pointing to the basket.

“Oh! Uhm…” Sunghoon flushed. “I thought we could go out and eat together, in the garden?”

The silence that followed was agonizing for Sunghoon. “Is-is that a stupid idea? We don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

Sunghoon halted his speech as he saw the look on Heeseung’s face. The latter was smiling, and Sunghoon dared to say he looked _fond_. “No it’s not stupid Sunghoon-ah, it’s cute.”

The Crown Prince breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up from his crouched position. “That’s a relief, I’ll leave you to get ready then. You can knock on my door when you’re ready.”

Sunghoon smiled as he finished his sentence, picking the basket up and heading through their shared door.

Heeseung smiled at Sunghoon’s retreating form as his stomach began to do that weird thing again. He blamed it on the hunger and headed towards the bathroom.

-

They found a nice spot out in the garden, where Sunghoon laid out a blanket. Heeseung asked why they couldn’t just sit in the gazebo to which Sunghoon scrunched his nose and said that it wouldn’t be a real picnic then.

Heeseung found it adorable.

The pair sat down on the blanket as Sunghoon began to bring all sorts of food out from the basket.

“Woah, did you make all of this?” Heeseung asked.

Sunghoon scratched his neck in embarrassment. “Ah Sunoo made most of it actually, I found out that I can’t really cook so I just helped.

Heeseung hummed as he examined the food. “Well I can cook just fine, so we’ll be alright.”

The older’s eyes widened as he took in what he just said, hesitantly looking up to see if Sunghoon had as well. It seemed he had, as he sported a grin so big the Cheshire cat couldn’t compete.

Heeseung cleared his throat, pretending nothing happened as he spoke. “How did you even know what I like?”

The older asked as he took a piece of cake, taking a bite as he hummed in delight. “I didn’t really, I just hoped for the best.” Sunghoon chuckled.

“Well this is my favorite, I love strawberries.” Heeseung said, wiping the strawberry cream off his cheek.

The pair began to eat as they talked. Sunghoon was glad, they got to know each other more and the younger felt like they were getting closer.

Sunghoon was in the middle of eating his sandwich when Heeseung asked him a question. “Sunghoon-ah?” He hummed in acknowledgement. “Why...why me?”

The younger’s eyes widened as he looked confused. “What do you mean hyung?”

Heeseung looked troubled, picking at some of the grass. “I mean...why did you choose me?”

Sunghoon still looked confused as he put down his sandwich. “Well, Jaeyun chose you?”

The older groaned as his gaze met Sunghoon’s, who gulped at the seriousness in his eyes. “Okay then, why did _Jaeyun_ choose me?”

“He’s my best friend, he knew I wouldn’t want to be married to someone who didn’t suit me. You do, you suit me hyung. I didn’t know it then, but I know it now.”

Heeseung was quiet at Sunghoon’s words, and the latter could even see a blush forming. “You know the Head Advisors choose people on how well they suit the royal right?”

The older shook his head as he looked back at Sunghoon. “No, I just thought they pick whoever. Thought they chose me because I would be easy to deal with.” Heeseung whispered the last part, but Sunghoon heard it loud and clear.

“Hey Heeseung-hyung, what do you mean easy to deal with?” Sunghoon frowned, not liking the way the older spoke about himself.

“You know, not being able to pay the fine if I’d refused, not having a big family to back me up, just being a nobody off the streets.” Heeseung laughed as he said the last part, but the rhythmic tapping on his leg told Sunghoon enough.

Sunghoon grabbed the older’s hand, pulling him closer. Heeseung’s eyes widened at their proximity. “Don’t say that hyung. You’re not a nobody off the streets. Jaeyun chose you because you’re the best match for me, please don’t think differently, I don’t like it when you talk like that.”

Heeseung looked at the younger’s eyes as he gulped at the sincerity in them. He nodded, unable to form any words the longer he looked at the Crown Prince.

Sunghoon rubbed his thumb over Heeseung’s hand slowly, as the silence enveloped them. It was a comfortable silence, the only sound being the birds chirping and leaves rustling. Heeseung had fallen into Sunghoon’s side and he was honestly really comfortable, the younger emitted a certain warmth that Heeseung couldn’t place, but he loved it nonetheless.

Sunghoon’s voice broke the silence. “Besides, you’re Park Sunghoon’s fiance now, that has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Heeseung scowled, hitting Sunghoon’s side as the latter gasped. The older looked around at the garden, spotting a cluster of red Tulips in the distance. It made him smile, looking at Sunghoon’s side profile while the younger was looking away.

 _Yeah,_ _I guess it does._

-

The morning went by quickly, they had almost finished their food, much to the younger’s surprise. Sunghoon laughed as the older told more stories about the flower shop, quietly taking the last piece of strawberry cream cake in the hope that the older wouldn’t notice. That failed, Heeseung’s eyes quickly falling on the cake as his eyes widened.

“Yah! Don’t even think of eating that alone, at least share it!” Heeseung exclaimed, reaching for the dessert as Sunghoon put it higher above his head.

“You’ll have to get it if you want it hyung!” Sunghoon laughed at the older’s failed attempts at grabbing the cake.

Heeseung tried again, leaping off the ground a bit as he lost his footing. He yelped, bracing himself for the impact because of his clumsiness. A hand quickly latched onto his waist, pulling him as he rolled over.

Heeseung still had his eyes closed tightly, but he could feel Sunghoon’s presence above him. He dared to open his eyes and was met with the Crown Prince’s face right above him. He gulped, as Sunghoon made no effort to get off, staring into Heeseung’s eyes intensely.

The older laughed sheepishly. “Thanks Sunghoon-ah, I guess I wanted the cake a little bit too much.”

Sunghoon didn’t respond, putting a hand on Heeseung’s cheek instead, and the older froze.

“Hyung.” Heeseung hummed.

“Can I….can I kiss you?”

The older’s cheeks flared up, and he was certain Sunghoon could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“You-you can say no if you don’t want me to I-”

“I want you to.”

This time it was Sunghoon who flushed, seemingly at a loss for words. “I want you to kiss me Sunghoon-ah.”

“Okay.” Sunghoon breathed out, slowly leaning in as Heeseung closed his eyes.

Sunghoon tasted like strawberries, as Heeseung was sure he did as well. The kiss was soft and slow, the younger’s inexperience shining through which made Heeseung smile into the kiss. He put his hand on the back of Sunghoon’s head, pulling him even closer.

They stayed like that for a bit before pulling away, both of them needing air. Sunghoon’s lips were puffy and red, a stark contrast with his pale skin. They smiled at each other, foreheads bumping together.

“See?” Sunghoon said after catching his breath. “I told you you’re the best match for me.”

Heeseung laughed, stealing a quick peck as Sunghoon’s eyes widened again.

“Yeah, I think you might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! will try to update this when i can~
> 
> black curly haired hee enthousiasts rise


End file.
